Brawling Toward The Future
'''Brawling Toward The Future '''is a special episode and the 16th episode of season 2 in Bakugan: Dimensions Surge. Plot After Neos and his Bakugan left Earth, he has visited many different planets where Bakugan is the main sport, like Gundalia, Vestal, and Neathia. Neos begins to think about his old memories as a brawler in Bakugan Dimensions and all the fun he used to have and when the universe wasn't at stake. On a unknown small Asteroid Bar, Neos meets up with a fellow Bakugan Brawler who soon reveals himself to be Dan Kuso. Neos remembers brawling him in BD but since he has a new identity, Dan doesn't recognize him. Dan then tells Neos that he can sense a distress in Neos' Brawling Spirit and decides to have a full 3 on 3 brawl with him to help him regain that passion for brawling. The battle begins when Dan declares that they will be brawling with NV rules. He sets a gate down and throws out a Pyrus Reptak while Neos throws his Pyrus Burning Flare. After a numerous amount of abilities are played, Dan uses a BakuNano called Sonicanon which shoots several charges of energy at Flare but Neos counters it by using his own BakuNano, Aeroblaze. The battle ends in a tie when both BakuNano blow up from overuse. Dan starts to get excited and throws his next Bakugan, Pyrus Meta Dragonoid while Neos sends out his Haos Sparking Thunder. The battle starts to get heated once the asteroid starts to break apart. Neos tries to end the match quickly by using his Mobile Assault, Envaporator, a new one that Bendo created before Neos left. Envaporator starts shooting massive beams of lightning at Meta Dragonoid and Dan which makes him smirk and declares that the battle needs to be kicked up a notch so he drops a small capsule that shoots out 6 Bakugan Traps and combine with Meta Dragonoid creating Maxus Dragonoid. Maxus Dragonoid's power proves to be incredibly strong and almost knocks Neos and Thunder into the void of space. Neos then combines his BakuNano, Boomenator and his BMA, Envaporator together with Thunder and launches a Ulltimate Ability he calls "Crashing Spark" while Dan uses an ability called "Ultimate Thunder" which causes the 2 attacks to collide and blow up the asteroid that Dan and Neos are standing on. Dan starts to yell at the top of his lungs from excitement an Neos starts to go crazy as well. Dan says that Neos is starting to reveal his true Brawling Spirit, the thing that he lost after his final battle with Faze. Dan says that the battle isn't over until the last Bakugan is played so his Reptak and Meta Dragonoid come by his side cheering for him while Flare and Thunder do the same to Neos. Both Brawlers throw out their final Bakugan, Pyrus Omega Dragonoid and Haos Dash Knight. Dan and Drago now recognize who Neos really is after seeing Knight again and he says that before BD closed down, they both agreed on having a true rematch some day. Neos starts to use incredibly strong abilities that he didn't use back on Earth while Dan counters with his own set of new massively strong ability cards. Dan jumps on Drago and Dan calls out his Bakugan Trap partner, Pyrus Fire Scorpion and all 3 of them use a combined ability called "Omega Blaze" which slams Knight and Neos into a nearby asteroid. Dan declares that he has one but before he can finish, a shining Mechtogan rushes up to them and blasts Fire Scorpion back into ball form. Dan is surprised but Neos and Knight tells him that they have created a Mechtogan during Dan's departure, and the Mechtogan reveals himself to be Rai. Dan and Drago then laugh and say they have also created a Mechtogan and they summon Pyrus Zenthon and Pyrus Zenthon Titan while Neos summons Haos Super Sonic to the battle as well. Neos, Knight, Rai, and Sonic all combine their power for another Fusion Ability called "Zeus Star" which launches a star shaped blast of electricity at Dan who counters with his Fusion Ability from Drago, Zenthon, and Zenthon Titan called "Dragon's Burst". The 2 attacks collide causing an uproar in space. Dan says that the battle must conclude soon or they will end up destroying the galaxy from energy overload. He then summons his final Mechtogan, Dragonoid Destroyer who is now golden which causes Neos to get nervous. Dan says that it's been a blast brawing and he then tells his Mechtogan and Drago to charge up for one final attack but before they finish Sonic and Rai combine their power with Knight which causes ANOTHER Mechtogan to be spawned. Neos looks at the shiny new Mechtogan and names him, Supreme, since he was spawned in the most supreme battle ever. Supreme then tells his brothers, Rai and Sonic to use all the strength they have left. Dan uses his final ability "Blazing Dragon Burst" which is the combined power of Drago, Dragonoid Destroyer, Dan, Zenthon, Zenthon Titan, Fire Scorpion, Reptak, and Meta Dragonoid. Neos counters with his final ability "Shining Knight Thunder" which is the combined power of Neos, Dash Knight, Rai, Sonic, Thunder, Flare, and Supreme. The 2 attacks collide and a big explosion occurs. Dan sticks his thumb up and tells Neos that Supreme was created only because Neos gained his Brawling Spirit back, and Neos thanks Dan for such an amazing battle and helping him find his brawling spirit. Back on Earth, the Neo Brawlers are sitting in a booth watching 2 rookies battle it out in the finals of the new Bakugan World tournament. The door opens and Neos walks through saying hi to the Neo Brawlers while Titi runs up and hugs him, and everyone asks what happened to make him come back. Neos replies that he met a legend and he puts Titi on his back. The episode ends with all of the Neo Brawlers back together cheering for the 2 rookies battling. Characters Seen *Dan Kuso *FinalNeos/Nuzamaki90 *Airzel-of-haos *Bendo *Firestormblaze *Winxrainbowix *TheWolf1 *PyrusGuardian *King *Titi *Asteroid Bar Owner Bakugan Seen *Pyrus Omega Dragonoid *Haos Dash Knight *Pyrus Reptak *Pyrus Burning Flare *Pyrus Meta Dragonoid *Haos Sparking Thunder Mechtogan Seen *Pyrus Zenthon *Haos Rai *Pyrus Zenthon Titan *Haos Super Sonic *Pyrus Dragonoid Destroyer *Haos Supreme Bakugan Trap Seen *Pyrus Fire Scorpion (Dan) *Pyrus Spyderfencer (Dan) *Aquos Grafias (Dan) *Ventus Spitarm (Dan) *Haos Brachium (Dan) *Subterra Grakas Hound (Dan) *Darkus Dark Hound (Dan) BakuNano Seen *Gold Aeroblaze *Bronze Boomenator *Silver Sonicanon Battle Gear Seen *Gold Battle Crusher Mobile Assault Vehicle Seen *Envaporator Battles *Neos VS Dan = No outcome Trivia *This episode takes place after the Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge series ends. Gallery Omega.PNG|Omega Dragonoid's concept art (drawn by me) Zephy.png|Haos Supreme, Neos' New Mechtogan Category:Episodes of Bakugan: Dimensions Surge Category:Bakugan: Dimensions Surge Category:Episodes